Total Drama Action Pranks
by CookieKid
Summary: Tons of pranks on the Total Drama Action set... Who will be the pranker s and who will be the prankie s ? I do not own Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, or any seasons to come. No copyright infringement intended.
1. The Boys' Party

Note: I don't own Total Drama Island or Total Drama Action and no copyright infringement intended for these two shows or anybody who owns or helps produce the shows.

It was 1 o clock and night and I was in my trailer in Total Drama Action. Suddenly, I saw an envelope slip through my door. I slowly crept down to get it. Inside it said,

"Courtney, you are invited to a party at the guys' trailer, please make your way over there immediately."

I was invited to a party!!! I quickly ran over to the boys' cabin to get inside the party. But when I slowly opened the door, tons of balloons soaked me.

"HAHAHAHA!!!!" the guys started laughing.

"You guys ruined my shirt and my pants. And what is this stuff in the balloons?" I said.

"Motor oil, I always keep some with me." Said Duncan.

"What? EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I said as I ran out of the cabin. But when I got back, the girls were laughing and Heather had a camera.

"You guys are in on this too?!!!?" I screamed.

"Totally." Heather said as she took a picture.

"Why did you do this to me?" I asked them.

"Because you're the reason Owen got sent home. Owen is cool, and you're not." said Leshwana.

"Urghhh," I said as I went back to sleep.

When I woke, I noticed the girls had covered me in soil. Suddenly, I knew that I wasn't going to like my stay at Total Drama Action.


	2. Lunch Time

Note: I don't own Total Drama Action or Total Drama Island or any seasons to come. No copyright infringement intended to the Total Drama series, or anyone or anything that helps produce the Total Drama series.

Heather was sitting at the lunch table staring at her slop. A huge, white bubble popped out of the food and onto her face.

"Ewwww! Ewww! Ewwww!" Heather screamed, "Who would eat this stuff?"

"Maybe your face would like to eat this stuff," said Duncan.

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about?" asked Heather.

"I'm talking about this!" Duncan exclaimed. He took the plate full of food and SLAMMED it in Heather's face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Heather squealed, "Why would you do this to me?"

"Uhh… have you met yourself, you deserve it!" exclaimed Leshawna.

"You guys are the worst, do something bad to Leshawna instead of me!" exclaimed Heather, "I mean she's always the one doing nothing to win challenges, I mean she is such a-" she was interrupted.

"Oh no you didn't girl!" screamed Leshawna, she took her plate of slop and threw it at Heather.

"UGHHHHH!" screamed Heather.

Suddenly, the anger in Heather created an idea in everybody's brains.

"Get Heather!!!" screeched Lindsay.

Now, everyone threw their plates of slop at Heather.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Heather shrieked like there was no tomorrow.

"I hate you all," Heather said as she walked.

And that's how it went, Heather face got a huge helping of slop.


	3. Dead Bugs

Note: I don't own Total Drama Action or Total Drama Island or any seasons to come. No copyright infringement intended to the Total Drama series, or anyone or anything that helps produce the Total Drama series.

It was late at night and I, Duncan, was eating pie that I smuggled in here with all the boys, when Geoff said,

"Here, Duncan, have the last slice of pie,"

"Really? Shouldn't we be fighting for it about now?" I asked.

"No, you take it, I insist," said Geoff.

"Uhh… Okay," I said as I threw the last piece of pie in my mouth, suddenly I spit it out in disgust.

"What was in there?" I asked.

"We put dead bugs in there!" Geoff screamed as everyone was laughing

"Ewwwwww," I said, "I don't think you should sleep inside because you won't wake up if you do…"

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" They ran as they screamed.

Wow, for being a person who was in juvenile detention, I'm not a bad writer.


	4. Showers

Heather had just woken up.

"EWWWWW!" screeched Heather which woke up everyone in the trailer.

"What is it, you toothpick!?" asked Leshawna

"I'm all sweaty from yesterday's challenge, I feel icky!" exclaimed Heather.

"Good for you, now thanks for waking us up!" said Courtney.

"I'm taking a shower," said Heather as she picked up her towel and walked away.

"Oh, I'm gonna get her!" exclaimed Leshawna.

"And I think I know just how to do that, everyone get me every single building tool you can find.

15 minutes later…

"Okay, now we just pull the connection from this pipe to this pipe out and connect it to this pipe and screw this thingy back on to it. And right about, now, Heather should turn on the shower." said Courtney.

"What did you do?" asked Lindsay.

"I made the water really hot and it'll come out really fast so there is no escaping, and if I know Heather, I know that she always makes the shower really hot, so with the extra heat, it'll burn her skin." said Courtney.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" squealed Heather as she ran out of the shower wearing a towel.

"You guys did this didn't you?" said Heather furiously.

"Yep, that's what you get for messin' with our beauty sleep." said Leshawna.

"Urgh…" Heather groaned as she walked away.

"Nice job," said Leshawna to Courtney.

"Thanks, in this competition, annoying Heather in my pleasure." said Courtney.


	5. The Fiasco

I don't own Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action or any seasons to come. No copyright infringement intended to anyone or anything that helps produce the show(s).

*Special Chapter*

In this chapter, two people will get pranked and the prank, or pranks, will be fantastic.

The Fiasco

Beth started passing notes to everyone except Gwen and Justin during lunch.

The notes said,

MEET HERE, IN THE MESS HALL, AT THREE OCLOCK, AND DON'T MAKE IT OBVIOUS THAT WE ARE COMING HERE, CAUSE 2 PEOPLE AREN'T.

Everyone looked at Gwen and Justin.

3 hours later.

Everyone was in the mess hall.

"Okay, guys, I called you here to do a prank, the best so far." said Beth, "We are going to prank Gwen and Justin, the biggest prank ever done, I call it, The Fiasco."

"Why to Gwen and Justin?" asked Leshawna.

"Because Gwen never told Trent to stop throwing challenges for her even though she knew what he was doing and didn't like it." said Beth, "As for Justin, I love him, but he controls girls, which angers me."

"Gosh, Beth, you are getting so evil, I like it." said Izzy.

"Okay so here's my plan." said Beth.

Beth whispered the plan and at 4:30 PM they started The Fiasco.

First off, Gwen.

"Hey Gwen, wazup, girl." said Leshawna.

"Hi," said Gwen.

"Walk and talk, okay so, what's goin' on?" asked Leshawna.

"Oh, it's just that I feel kind of harsh getting Trent voted off." said Gwen.

Right then Gwen slipped on a pile of mud and hit the ground. Suddenly, Izzy pulled out a huge fan and turn it on high. Gwen was blown into the showers. They made the water hot and go down fast so that Gwen can't escape it before she's soaked (CHAPTER 4).

With the mad skills of Harold, a spring came out of the ground and shot her flying out of the shower. As she was flying through the air she was screaming like a little girl at her loudest. Since her mouth was open so wide, when she landed, she was in the boys trailer and before she hit the ground, Duncan shoved pizza with dead bugs into her mouth (CHAPTER 3).

"EWWWWW!" she screamed.

But before she could tackle Duncan, the floor under Gwen started to move like a conveyor belt, suddenly, she was thrown off the conveyor belt and into a enormous plate of chef's slop. Then, everyone in the room took more little plates of slop and threw them at her back (CHAPTER 2). And to finish this prank off, 6 huge balloons full of motor oil hit Gwen and she was messier than anything (CHAPTER 1).

Everyone walked in laughing.

"Why would you do this to me?" squealed Gwen.

"Because you never told Trent to stop throwing challenges. We took a huge burn by that and it's your fault!" exclaimed Beth.

"Oh." said Gwen.

Now, they did Justin.

Everyone, even Gwen was poking Justin face to prank him, he was taped to the ground.

"No, not the cheekbones, oh no, don't do the nose, not my forehead, not my forehead, no, not the chin, the beautiful chin!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Justin.

Suddenly, they heard the spring in the shower blast someone off.

"Who did it blast?" asked Gwen.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" screamed Izzy.


End file.
